Souffrez maintenant
by Schismatik
Summary: Voldemort est vaincu, la guerre finie et les mangemorts bientôt tous capturés! Vraiment? Ansgt, one shot.


Série : Harry Potter

Auteur : Schismatik

Genre : De ceux où les apparences sont trompeuses . One shot.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter (le livre, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**Ssssssouffrez maintenant**

****

Ils avaient gagné ! Pour de bon cette fois !

Bien que personne ne connaisse les détails du combat entre le Survivant et le Lord noir, la nouvelle avait été certifiée.

Une joie sans bornes courrait dans les veines de chaque sorcier. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était vaincu ! Tout le monde magique se réjouissait. La fête qui commençait juste s'annonçait grandiose. Plus que lors de la victoire de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande à Dublin, plus que quand Ron avait eu ses Aspics chez les Weasley, plus que lors du passage à l'an 2000 chez les moldus.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers commençaient sérieusement à se demander d'où sortaient tous ces gens bizarres vêtus de robes de capes et de chapeaux pointus qui riaient comme des bossus et venaient secouer la main de tous les passants qu'ils réussissaient à attraper. Et pourquoi diable des feux d'artifices éclataient partout. C'était joli, certes, mais qui avait-il à fêter un 3 février ? Et puis les lampadaires qui clignotaient, les bornes incendies qui sifflaient des valses entre deux glou-glou, sans compter les parcmètres qui crachaient des confettis… Mais que faisaient la municipalité !

En voyant passer une horde de chouettes en plein vol acrobatique, la plupart des non-sorciers décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, parce que des hallucinations de cette ampleur laissaient craindre une intoxication alimentaire plus que grave. Ils laissèrent donc les arbres couverts de feuilles fluo et les otaries dans les fontaines pour aller s'enfouir sous les couvertures avec un bon grog.

Les Oubliators dépités laissèrent tomber pour se laisser gagner par la folie douce qui régnait en maître.

A quelque distance de Londres surchauffée, dans un château majestueux, mais à la stabilité improbable, un vieil homme dans une robe violette constellée d'étoiles veillait d'un air inquiet un homme, non, un adolescent allongé dans des draps trop blancs. Les cheveux noirs de jais faisaient ressortir sa pâleur inhabituelle. Et entre deux mèches désordonnées, on pouvait voir une étrange cicatrice : comme un éclair barré d'un trait sanglant.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Le nouveau venu devait avoir 35 ans. Tout de noir vêtu, il aurait pu paraître imposant. Mais sa robe tachée de sang et déchirée, sa cape en lambeaux, son visage blessé le rendaient inquiétant.

« On ne sais pas encore. Pompom dit qu'il dort, qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. »

« Du temps ? Après tout, nous en avons maintenant. »

« Mais comment lui annoncer ? Je ne… » Le vieil homme s'affaissa. Avant de sentir une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Je le ferais. »

« Severus ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles de ma part. Cela passera mieux comme ça. »

« Je l'espère. Merci, Severus. »

« Je vous en prie, Albus. »

* * *

Mars était venu, et la pluie semblait vouloir noyer le calamar géant dans son lac.

Quelle journée. En quelques heures, il venait de se réveiller, de se réjouir de la victoire, de crouler sous les embrassades de Mme Weasley, de résister bravement à l'assaut de Ron et Hermione, rapidement mis dehors par Mme Pomfresh (« Où vous croyez-vous ! C'est une infirmerie ici, pas un terrain de jeux ! Dehors ! Vous reviendrez plus tard, il faut le laisser se reposer » « Comme s'il n'avait pas assez dormi… » « Ronald Weasley ! »), de refuser poliment, mais fermement, une potion de sommeil sans rêves, de commencer à ouvrir ses chocogrenouilles….

Et de mettre Rogue à la porte en hurlant.

Rémus n'avait pas survécu. Le dernier des maraudeurs était parti à son tour.

Fol Œil aussi, Tonks était dans un mauvais état, toujours à l'hôpital. Mais la 'tribu' Weasley s'en était bien sortie (« malheureusement »).

Et de savoir que ces imbéciles de Grabbe et Goyle et plusieurs de leurs comparses étaient sous bonne garde, ou que l'on avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Lucius Malefoy et de Nott ne lui avait pas rendu sa bonne humeur.

Depuis, il regardait la pluie.

Au bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière lui, il se retourne, prêt à fusiller du regard l'insolent qui vient le déranger.

« Ah ! C'est toi. »

Malefoy, Draco. Serpentard, rusé, voire fourbe, hautain et prétentieux, mais toujours superbe quelle que soit la situation, toujours habillé comme pour une grande occasion, son ennemi depuis le premier jour, et accessoirement espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Désormais son presque ami. Après tout ce qu'ils par quoi ils avaient du passer…

« Comment as-tu passé le barrage Pompom ? »

« J'ai utilisé ces imb- pardon, Granger et Weasley comme appât pour détourner son attention. »

« Intelligent. »

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Non. »

Le blond s'approcha doucement, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise au plus prêt du lit du convalescent. Un Malefoy ne reste pas debout au milieu d'une pièce, même une infirmerie. Et puis sa jambe le faisait encore un peu souffrir.

« Tu grimace, ça ne te va pas. »

« Si je mets la main sur cet idiot de Crabbe, il va regretter de m'avoir pris pour cible. »

Un rire bref.

« Ce n'est pas fini, tu le sais ? » Pas une question, une affirmation.

« Oui. Je suis prêt. »

* * *

« Vous sentez quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Ici ? »

« Non »

« Et ici ? »

« Non. »

Pompom s'éloigna de son malade.

« Je ne comprend pas Albus, physiquement il n'a rien, mais… » Elle se tut, abattue.

« Mais il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'on lui avait livré son fauteuil, magique bien entendu. Et heureusement ! Vous vous imaginez dans Poudlard en fauteuil roulant ? Les escaliers qui bougent, les marches qui se dérobent… Mais avec le tout nouveau ReMouv3000, il lui suffit de dire sa destination et hop, il y vole.

Il aimait bien la vue d'ici, elle lui avait toujours plu. De cette tour on dominait le lac, la forêt interdite, tout Poudlard en fait.

Révisons la situation posément.

Avantages : Il était choyé comme un coq en pâte par tous ceux qui l'approchaient, avait droit à sa chambre personnelle (peut-être que sauver le monde sorcier aurait suffi pour ça, mais bon), se déplaçait sans efforts.

Inconvénients : Interdiction quasi absolue de sortir, le monde sorcier (sauvé, on vous le rappelle) qui préférait ne plus entendre parler de lui. Un héros estropié, 'ça craint'. Et il était obligé de supporter les regards pleins de pitié de tous. Il n'en pouvait plus de leurs attentions gênées. Ah ! Non. Deux exceptions. Ni Malefoy, ni Rogue ne le traitaient en infirme. Il les aimait ces deux-là, des fois.

Tiens, en parlant du loup, ou plutôt du serpent.

« Alors Potter, déjà grabataire ? »

« La ferme, Malefoy ! Je suis peut-être dans un fauteuil, mais je suis toujours capable de me servir de ma baguette. »

Le-dit Malefoy préféra s'abstenir de commentaires supplémentaires devant l'air orageux de son vis-à-vis.

« Quelles nouvelles ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, ce n'est pas fini. Ils ont attaqué St Mangouste hier, ils ont eu les Londubat. »

« Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit ! »

« Ils ne voulaient pas te brusquer, dans ta situation, t'annoncer leur mort alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste de leur folie a du leur sembler cruel. »

« Je déteste ne rien savoir. D'autres nouvelles ? »

« Aucun Mangemort n'a pu être capturé, ils ont fait parler Goyle, mais n'en ont rien tiré de valable. »

« J'ai toujours dit que c'était un imbécile celui-là. Tu continues à me tenir au courant ! »

« Bien sûr. » Le blond partit, laissant Harry à sa contemplation.

* * *

« Harry ! Secoue-toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie comme ça ! Tu dois faire tes exercices de rééducation. Mme Pomfresh a dit que ça devrait t'aider à retrouver l'usage de tes jambes. Et puis, … »

« HERMIONE ! S'il te plait ! Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment fatigué et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sert à rien. »

« Cesse de te morfondre ! »

« Herm- »

« Très bien, tu l'aura voulu. Je vais chercher Rogue. Lui, il te fera bouger ! »

Le survivant étouffa un grognement tandis que la Griffondor survoltée partait à grand pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! Gentille, mais…

« Mione ! »

« Ron ? Ron qui a-t-il ? Mais répond ! » Fichu fauteuil « Ron ! »

Il réussi enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour voir, en bas de l'escalier, Ron Weasley tenir le corps inanimé d'Hermione.

* * *

« Une chute dans l'escalier. Harry a dit qu'elle était fâchée, et pressée. Il s'en veut énormément, il ne sort plus de sa chambre et refuse de voir Ron. Ron non plus ne veut plus le voir d'ailleurs. Seul Malefoy arrive a l'approcher, et encore, d'après les éclats de vois, c'est houleux ! »

« Tout de même Minerva ! Survivre à vous-savez-qui pour mourir comme ça… »

« Comme vous dites, Sybille. Mais on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait… Pardon. »

« Hum, ce n'est rien. Ce sont ses parents là-bas ? »

« Oui. Ils ont accepté qu'elle soit enterrée côté sorcier, avec ceux qui ont péri pendant la guerre. Mais ils ont beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation »

« Je pourrais peut-être aller leur parler. »

« Non, je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être seul, et sans présence sorcière pendant un certain temps. »

« Vous avez raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais quelle tristesse… »

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, il tremblait. Il semblait pris d'un rire nerveux, et soudain de cette forme assise s'éleva un gargouillement grotesque, qui se transforma bientôt en un rire à vous glacer le sang dans les veines d'un dragon.

« Maître… »

« Ainsi, vous l'avez ! AH AH AH AH AH ! Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps AH AH AH ! le Grand, l'Unique, le Terrifiant ! AH AH AH AH ! »

« Maître, ils pourraient vous entendre… »

« Je ne crains plus rien ! Tu entends ! PLUS RIEN ! Amenez-le ! Je veux en finir moi-même avec lui, je veux qu'il comprenne sa déchéance ! »

« Bien maître. »

* * *

« Je vous dis que quelque chose ne va pas Minerva ! »

« Vous êtes paranoïaque Severus. Qu'allez vous chercher ? »

« Parce que vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? Tonks qui meurt à l'hôpital… »

« Complications post-opératoires, vous – »

« Les Londubats assassinés… »

« Quelques Mangemorts rescapés, nous allons vite les – »

« Granger tombant accidentellement dans l'escalier… »

« Accidentellement, vous l'avez dit ! Il n'y avait qu'Harry là-haut ! »

« Albus qui est peut-être lui aussi… »

« Je vous interdit ! »

« L'incendie du Terrier… »

« Vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire que cette maison était vétuste… »

« Et maintenant Weasley junior, le dernier de cette fichu famille soit dit en passant, qui se suicide ! »

« Mais… toutes ces émotions pour lui… si soudaines… »

« Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Que Sybille fasse une crise cardiaque ? Que je m'empoisonne avec une de mes potions ? »

« C'est troublant certes… »

« Je ne vous demande pas d'appeler les Aurors à la rescousse, juste de m'aider à chercher. »

« Bien, je vais vous aider. Et vous verrez que vous avez tort ! »

« Je l'espère Minerva, sincèrement. »

'Moi, aussi. Oh ! Albus ! Ou êtes-vous passé ? '

* * *

'La Gazette, numéro exceptionnel :

Accident tragique à Poudlard ! Deux célèbres professeurs trouvent la mort !

D'après les informations recueillies par notre envoyé spécial auprès des Aurors chargés de l'enquête et du personnel de Poudlard, il semblerait que Minerva Macgonagal, professeur d'enchantements et directrice de la maison Griffondor et son collègue Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard aient tragiquement péri lors d'un accident dans les cachots de l'école de Poudlard.

Tout porte à croire que ces deux éminents sorciers étaient en train d'essayer de fabriquer une nouvelle potion, sans doute mêlant des enchantements à la magie classique, dans un but qui nous reste pour l'instant malheureusement inconnu. Ne doutons pas cependant que ce but ait été grandiose : il ne faut pas oublier que ces deux sorciers s'étaient distingués dans la lutte contre celui-don-t'on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom comme d'ardents défenseurs contre les forces du mal !

Il faut espérer que …'

« Tu as lu ça ! » Harry jeta un regard à son comparse. « C'en est presque incroyable ! »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

Un temps de silence s'écoula, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ou ne voulant pas troubler les réflexions de l'autre.

« Ils n'ont pas perdu leur habitudes. Ce sera déjà ça de moins à recommencer. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, avant de le faire voler à travers la pièce d'un mouvement rageur de sa baguette.

« Oui. Tout est fini, et bien fini cette fois. Finalement, l'ancienne magie a du bon. Une victoire, un nouveau corps, une nouvelle vie… » Il se retourna pour poser sur le Serpentard ses yeux… rouges.

« N'est-ce pas, Lucius ? »

D'un ton de voix soumis, mais un sourire sur les lèvres, Draco Malefoy, agenouillé, répondit :

« Oui, Maître. »

Et dans un sifflement : « Ssssouffrez maintenant »

* * *

End 


End file.
